fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Going to the Movies
Fred Goes to the Movies is the 53rd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 4, 2010. Description Fred's Mom drops him off at the movies so Fred figures out a way to sneak into a scary movie! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred, and I'm gonna to go to the movies! My mom dropped me off and she thinks I'm gonna go see furry little animals. But I'm actually gonna see Nightmare on Sesame Street! (walks to the cashier) Hey, um, can I have one ticket for Nightmare on Sesame Street? Movie Cashier: Um, you have to be 17 to see that movie. Fred: Oh. (walks up to a middle-age man) Hey, sir. Can you please buy me a ticket for a rated R movie? I heard it's really bloody. Middle-Age Man: What's in it for me? Fred: Well, I have a single mom and she's desperate. She'll go on a date with you for sure. Middle-Age Man: (walks to the cashier) I need one ticket for Nightmare on Sesame Street, please? (the cashier rips the ticket out and the man gives it to Fred) There you go. Fred: Thanks. My mom will be calling you. Middle-Age Man: Okay. (walks away) Fred: (jumps for joy) Yes! (runs to the theater and enters in) My gosh, I'm actually here! (screams) WHOO!!! YEAH!!! We're all gonna see Nightmare on Sesame Street! (screams) WHOOOOOOOO!!!!! (speaks) Yeah, let's do this. (walks to a row of seats where the 2 girls are sitting) Can I borrow this for a sec? (takes a sip of their drink) Mmm! (put it back and sits down) I'm actually here. I mean, the Nightmare on Sesame Street! I'm so excited! Girl #1: Shhh! Fred: I love scary movies. On my 5th birth, my mom let me watch The Exorcist. It's awesome. I just love going to the movies 'cause I always make so many good friends here, I mean, everyone here is so nice. (taps on a girl in a sweater's shoulder) Psst. Hey, um, do you guys have any popcorn? Girl #2: No. (both girls shook their heads "no") Fred: (grabs the drink again) That's kinda stupid, no offense. (walks behind another row where the other 2 girls with their bag of popcorn are sitting at and he puts his out between them) Hey, guys. (eats some popcorn from the bag) Um, can I borrow some of the popcorn and maybe have the little bag? Girl #3: (confused) Sure? (hands the bag over to Fred) Girl #4: (confused) Guess so. Fred: Thanks. You guys are such good friends. Girl #3: I don't even know you. Fred: (giggles) You're so funny. See ya! (takes the bag of popcorn) Girl #3: Okay. (lights of the theater shutting down while sits in an empty row by himself) Fred: Ooh, the movie's starting, guys! Are you ready? (laughs and sips on the drink) Ah! (eats one popcorn) (grunting sound is played on the movie screen) Fred: I knew that guy was gonna die! I totally know that! (laughs) (loud roaring and crashing sounds are played on which made Fred spread the popcorn everywhere out of the bag) Fred: Oh my! (cries) I didn't want her to die! (screen cuts to the couple who are about to kiss when Fred walks up behind them, train beeping sound is played on) Fred: (interrupts) Psst! Hey, um, do you guys know who that guy is 'cause I thought he was the killer and now it turns out he's the priest. Man In Couple #1: Maybe if you just pay attention, you would know that. Fred: (gets disgusted) And maybe you guys should get a room. I saw that you guys were about to kiss. That's sick and it's sinful! (pushes their seats and walks away) Man In Couple #1: Y... ah! Dude! Fred: (sits in the same row by himself and sips on the drink) I know that guy! It was a movie he was in where the puppets take those little baby kittens. (interrupts to the another couple, taps on the man's shoulder) Hey, you guys know what I'm talking about, right? When where the puppets take those little baby cute kittens and it's like funny kind of in a weird way? Woman In Couple #2: Can you please keep your comments to yourself? We're trying to watch the movie. Fred: (spits the drink on the man's face and quickly wipes it with his jacket) Oh, I'm so sorry. Man In Couple #2: (high-pitched) Ahh! Fred: (pats on the couple's shoulders) You're all good! You're all good! See ya guys later, okay? We can hang out sometime maybe. (walks to the 2 teenage boys texting on their phones, he grabs them away) Um, excuse me. Are you guys texting during the movie? Teen Boy #1: Hey! Fred: (looks at boy #1's phone) There's a really annoying guy in the movie theater? (looks at the boys) Are you guys talking to that guy who I spit on? He was so annoying and distracting when I spit all over him. It's not such a big deal about it! People in these days. (screen cuts to Fred after he gives the boys their phones back and sits in another row behind the 3 girls, 2 with glasses on) Fred: Gosh, this movie's confusing. I mean, did any of you guys get it? (takes the glasses the girl in a green jacket) Oh, sorry, we're in the back row, so I need to use it. Ah, thank ya! (puts the glasses on) Oh, that's much better. (swords clinging and screaming are played on while Fred moves himself back like if it was in 3D, he gets shocked and screams as well, screen cuts to Fred after giving the girl her glasses back and after the movie was over, he is standing behind the auditorium of the nightmare movie) Fred: No offense to the people who made that movie, but I'm only gonna give it 3 cats with rabies out of 5. (the chart of the 5 black shadow faces of the cats with rabies appears, 3 pictures of the faces shows up while the cats meows and the chart disappears) Fred: See you guys, later! (Click To Watch More FRED) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Stays In A Fancy Hotel Room" and "Fred Goes Reporting") (Want to see the exclusive FRED: THE MOVIE trailer?? Go to nick.com/fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) This has been a movie review by Fred Figglehorn! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Movie Cashier * Middle-Age Man * Girl #1 * Girl #2 * Girl #3 * Girl #4 * Man in Couple #1 * Man in Couple #2 * Woman in Couple #1 * Woman in Couple #2 * Teen Boy #1 * Teen Boy #2 * Girl #5 * Girl #6 * Girl #7 Category:Videos